Most hybrid construction machines include a battery of a chemical reaction associated type such as a lithium-ion battery. A characteristic of the battery of the chemical reaction associated type is that an operating temperature range is limited. For example, the battery cannot be used at or below a certain low temperature T1 or at or above a high temperature T4, and usable power of the battery is limited near such temperatures. Thus, there is a limit that the battery can be normally used only in a proper temperature range of T2 to T3.
Thus, conventionally, a heating and cooling device is provided in the case of installing a battery associated with chemical reaction in a construction machine and the temperature of the battery is maintained in the proper temperature range of T2 to T3 by the heating and cooling device as disclosed in JP3859982B.